The Hunger Games - xBex3000x (Love Story)
by TheHungerGamesForever2014
Summary: Rebecca (xBex3000x) gets pulled into the 74th annual Hunger Games for her sister, Summer. But when something unexpected happens in Rebecca's life, what will happen to her in the Games? Will she survive? What will happen if she survives? (My first fanfiction.) And I do not own The Hunger Games. Please comment, no hate. (This story is for my friends xD)
1. Chapter 1: Rebecca Killby

**Name: Rebecca Killby (xBex3000x)**

**Age: 19 **

**Boyfriend/Crush: Callum Revell (assasinscallum19)**

**Favourite Colour: Red**

**Skills: Sword fighting, sneaking, climbing trees, fastat running and the ability to heal illnesses and injuries.**

**Looks: Long black/brown straght hair, blue eyes**

**Personality: Smart, funny, stubborn, pretty and emotional.**

**Family: Parents (Made Avoxes). Summer (Sister) You are not alike but get along well.**

**District: 2, Masonry**


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue: Before The Games

**Rebecca's POV (xBex3000x)**

My parents were made both made Avoxes because they stole food to myself and Summer, my sister.I known it seems like no-one needs to steal in District 2 but my father lose his job and we had no way of getting food. My parents were caught stealing by peacekeepers and they were taken to the Capitol away from me and my sister. i have to look after Summer, who is 12 years old, as no-one else will and we are the only ones in our family left in District 2.


	3. Chapter One: The Reaping

**Rebecca's POV (xBex3000x) **

I open my eyes on the morning of the reaping, I look over and see Summer, my sister, next to me looking worried.

"Sis?" She asks me. "What if I am picked? I'm good at knife throwing but I don't think I could survive on my own."

"They won't pick you. You're safe." I tell her, if she does get picked I will take her place.

"Come on, we should get going or there will be peacekeepers after us" I tell her. We walk in silence to the justice building, sign in and take our placs in the crowd for our age groups. Topaz Monarchfly, our capitol representative, stands in front of the justice building.

"Welcome fine members of districe two, to the 74th annual Hunger Games reaping!" Topaz announces. We watch the short video from the capitol reminding us of the war and that every year each district will offer up a male and female child/teen to become a tribute and fight to the death against 23 others. When it finishes Topaz carries on.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour. We shall start with the girls."

She strides over to the girls' bowl and picks out name. She walks back, opens the paper and reads the name.

`_Please don't be me or Summer!_` I think. `_Please._`

"Summer Killby!"Topaz says. `_No! Not Summer! Anyone but Summer!_`I am screaming inside my head! I run out of the crown.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shout. "I WILL TAKE CLOVE'S PLACE!"

"Sis don't, it's not worth it" Summer says.

"It's okay Summer." I tell her. "I volunteer." I say loudly and walk up to stand next to Topaz, who smiles at me.

"And your name is..." Topaz says.

"Rebecca Killby" I reply.

"Our female tribute, Rebecca Killby." Topaz announces and the people cheer. "Now for the boys." She walks over to the boys bowl and picks out a name. She walks back, opens the paper and reads out, "Callum Revell!"

Callum walks up and stands on the other side of Topaz, we shake hands and lead into the justice building to say goodbye to our family and friends. Summer enters a few minutes later and run into my arms in a tight hug.

"Sis, you didn't have to volunteer for me." Summer starts.

"Yes I did. I promised mum and dad that I would keep you safe. I promised them I would volunteer for you." Summer stares up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want you to go." She says.

"I know." I reply. "Don't let yourself starve. Only take what you need." I tell her and she nods. "Summ-" I start.

"No. Don't say goodbye. You will come back. I know you will."

"I'll see you soon." I say giving Clove one final hug. Then a peacekeeper comes to take Summer back. As I watch her leave I say in my head, _Goodbye Summer._


	4. Chapter two: Journey To The Capitol

**Rebecca's POV (xBex3000x)**

Summer is gone. I may never see her again. I do not expect to survive the Games. I just didn't want to watch my younger sister die when I could do nothing about it. I'd like to think that my parents would be proud, but who knows what they think? Most people assume that the people in districts 1, 2 and 3 volunteer because they want to be in the Games. But most of the time it's to save their family members or their friends. The people from the higher districts are seriously misunderstood by the capitol and the lower districts. it's probably because we train for the games in an academy until we are 21, then some of us volunteer as we are not afraid of dying. The capitol makes us seem like we are hearthless, vicious killers but we just care about our friends and families. Although, if truth be told, a lot of us do look like predators. Topaz Monarchfly, Jesse Blueblood (one of mentors), Thorn Hurt (our other mentor) Callum and I board the train that will take us to the capito and wave our goodbyes to the rest of District 2. Topaz, Jesse and Thorn spend most of the journey eating, drinking and talking. Whereas Callum sits across from me. He is staring at me with sadness in his azure-blue eyes. He doesn't say anything to me, so I continue to watch the world whizz past.


	5. Chapter Three: The Tribute Parade

**Rebecca's POV (xBex3000x)**

The next day, we arrive in the Capitol. As soon as Callum and I step off the train we are taken to our prep team to clean us up before seeing our stylists and start preparing for the tribute parade. when the prep team have finished putting me through all kinds of pain and beauty routines, I am pushed into a room to wait for my stylist. The door opens. _Finally!_ I Think. A fairly young man with brown eyes and dark hair walks in.

"Hello Miss Killby. I am Caleb, your stylist, your stylist. I was thinking of your outfit being several shades of red ranging from icy red to azure red. What do you think?" He asks pulling my dress out of a garment bag. I gasp.

"I think it's perfect." I replay as I look at it in awe. Its strapless and the top half is an icy black with diamonds in a line along the waist before the dress divided into layers of pale red ranging to dark red. it was truly breath-taking.

"good" He says. "Now put it on and I shall make final adjustments, do your hair and make-up. Okay? Don't be long."

"I won't" I reassure him. I put the dress on and show Caleb what it looks like.

"You look fabulous!" He says. "Now your hair... I think I will just keep it off you beautiful face. So I will put it in a pull-back hair style." He does this to my hair, it takes him around 10 minutes for him to get the look he was after.

"Hmmm, for you make-up I will only outline your eyes ina deep red, you are so pretty it makes my job that much easier." He tells me. when he's finished I look amazing.

"Wonderful! just marvellous. Now let's get you to the chariot for the parade." Caleb leads me to Districts 2's chariot. And I see Callum in a red and half black outfit the same colours as mine. We both step on the chariot and we head out into the parade behind District 1 where Jack (sollo_Ninja) and Red (kickAssRedfield) are smiling and waving. Callum and I do the same. the attention has turned to us as soon as we come out. I look down and I gasp. my dress is on fire but not real fire I guess. Callum is smiling and Jo (Duckzillar) and Matt (aikidoka97) were behind us and they look so jealous. hehe I guess we are stealing the show. We stop in front of President Snow. He says the usual chariots turn around and we go back into the Training Centre.


End file.
